Sanders Sides One Shots
by ChaoticKatie03
Summary: Fluff and angst one shots of my all the sanders sides ships, will include Remy (Sleep) and Emile Picani, from cartoon therapy.
1. Panic Attacks & Cuddles (Logicality)

**I have to warn you, these one shots are gonna suck and they are probably gonna be real short so enjoy!**

**Logan's POV**

It was all my fault. If I had only paid more attention then maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt, maybe he wouldn't hate me. Why can't I understand emotions! Why do I have to feel this way!? Don't emotions just get in the way!? I'm the one that's supposed to have all the answers and know how to fix problems! Not start problems. Maybe... They're better off without me.

I was unaware that I had started crying during my mental rant. When I noticed, I tried getting rid of the tears. Emotions get in the way. Emotions get in the way. I get in the way. I'm sure the others would be fine without me.

Suddenly, it became really hard to breath. I was having a panic attack. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. I tried taking deep breaths to calm my nerves, but it wasn't working, it only seemed to make it worse. I tried to think of other ways to stop my panic attack, but it just got worse. It came to the point, where I took my tie off and was pulling at my neck, like someone was choking me. Desperate for oxygen, I run to the one person I know, can help me, even if they hate me, I need his help. Running out of my room, I sprint down the hall and barge into his room

"P-p-pa-at..." I choke out, as I collapse on the floor, coughing for breath.

"Logan!" Patton exclaimed, running over to me. "What's wrong? Are you having a panic attack?!" He asked worriedly.

Shakily, nodding my head, Patton looked around in a panic, before kissing me. Too shocked to focus on anything else, I was not aware that I kissed back. Pulling away, I noticed that I was not panicking anymore.

"I saw it in a tv show somewhere. Holding your breath can stop a panic attack, and that's how the girl got the guy to stop panicking, in the TV show." Patton continued, rambling on about the show, I was not paying attention. This just proves that they don't need me, Patton stopped my panic attack when I couldn't even control it! "Logan? Are you ok? You're crying..." Patton said, sitting down in front of me.

I quickly wipe away the tears. "It's nothing Patton, I'm fine." I mumble.

"You're not fine. You don't just have panic attacks for no reason and I don't think I ever saw you cry before! What's wrong Logan, I want to help!" Patton exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"It's just, I-I hurt you Patton, I hurt you, emotionally, only because I can never understand emotions! And, I realized that you don't need me, because...because, you guys are smart enough on your own! You just proved that you're smarter than me! You stopped my panic attack when I couldn't even come up with a way to stop it!" I cried hysterically.

"Shh, that's not true! The only reason I knew that was because I watched a tv show! The only true information that I will ever learn is through you, a tv show or a fictional book that has some truths! You are the brain! Logan, you help Thomas work and know what 2+2 is. He wouldn't be able to survive without you. I... I wouldn't be able to survive without you." Patton said sincerely.

I cried silently into his shoulder as he told me these things. I was so unfocused that I was not aware that Patton had picked me up and put me in his bed. He turned his tv, so it was facing the bed more and put in, what I can only assume is a kids/family movie of some kind. Soon, Coco, started playing. Patton climbed back into bed, cuddling up to me.

"I'm sorry Patton." I mumble as exhaustion took over.

"It's all alright Logan. I love you." Was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.


	2. A Crowd Of Thousand (Prinxiety)

**AU**

**Song is from the musical 'Anastasia'. Roman is Dimitri and Virgil is Anastasia. Also I never watched the musical so I don't really know how the scene is played out ? also when Roman sings it's in bold and when Virgil sings it's in **_italics_**. And then singing together it is in **_**both**_**.**

**Roman's POV**

"Roman just give up. I'll probably never remember my past." Anxiety sighed. Anxiety. I never understood why someone would name a child that just because they were always anxious and didn't remember their actual name.

"You can't give up Anxiety! I'm sure you'll remember your past!" I exclaimed encouragingly. "Maybe if I tell you something about my past, it'll jog your memory!" I added.

"Sure Princey." He replied.

"**It was June. I was ten. I still think of that day now and then." I began to sing. Smiling over at him. "A parade and a boy. And a crowd of thousands.**" Anxiety smiled back, and leaned forward. "**He sat straight, as a king. Only eight but so proud and serene. How they cheered, how I stared. In that crowd of thousands.**" I took a pause to breathe. "**Then I started to run, and to call out his name, as the crowd on the road went wild. I reached out with my hand and looked up, and then he smiled**." I smiled at the memory. "**The parade travelled on with the sun in my eyes he was gone! But if I were still ten, in that crowd of thousands. I'd find him, again.**"

"You're making me feel I was there too." Anxiety smiled.

"Maybe you were. Make it part of your story." I said.

_A parade_

**A parade**

_Passing by_

**Passing by **

_It was hot not a cloud in the sky, then a boy caught my eye._

_**In a crowd of thousands.**_

_He was thin, not to clean. There were guards but he dodged in between. Yes, he made himself seen. In that crowd of thousands. Then he called out my name and he started to run, through the sun and the heat and the crowd. And I tried not to smiled, but I smiled. And then, he bowed._

"I-I didn't tell you that." I stuttered out.

"You didn't have too! I remember!" Anxiety exclaimed.

_**The parade travelled on, with the sun in my eyes you were gone. But I knew even then. In a crowd of thousands. I'd find you, again.**_

"Your highness." I said bowing, making Virgil giggle.

"You're the royalty here, Roman." He said smiling.

"To me, you are the only one here that deserves a crown." I murmured, pulling Virgil into a hug, kissing his forehead.


	3. Soccer Practice (Logince)

**I recently got addicted to Logince so enjoy this one shot, I miraculously didn't get writer's block for.**

**AU**

**Third Person**

Logan Sanders was calmly walking to the soccer field with his biology textbook to get some of his homework done. Though, that was his excuse for going to the field. In reality, he had a huge crush on the captain of the soccer team, Roman Prince, and wanted to go watch him practice.

Walking up the steps of the old rickety bleachers, Logan went and sat at the very top away from all the people. From up here he could see the other players, Thomas Sanders (no relation), Remus Prince, and Deceit Snake. He could also see the cheer team, the captain Patton Moral was holding auditions for the new season, he could see Virgil Panic, Patton's best friend, beside him and helping him choose some of the cheer members, even though, he himself isn't part of the team.

Looking back down at his backpack, Logan pulled out his biology textbook and biology assignment they got today. It was due by the end of the week, but Logan liked to be on top of his homework rather than save it for the last minute. Every other question he would glance up at Roman who was either doing warm ups with the newbies or practicing shooting at the net.

When the practice was over, Logan had only done half the first page. He quickly packed his things and started his walk home. He did this for most of the season. Enjoying the fresh air, and the view of Roman practicing.

One day, during the March break practice, not a lot of the team members showed up and cheer didn't have practice today so it was only Roman, a couple of newbies and Logan out at the field.

Roman noticed Logan had been coming to each practice this season, he only brushed it off saying he probably just really liked the sport. So on the quiet March break practice, Roman walked all the way up the rickety bleachers and sat down across from Logan.

"Hey, you're Logan Sanders right? Smartest kid in school?" Roman questioned, once the silence had gotten to be to much for him.

"Yes. And you are Roman Prince star athlete of the soccer team and most popular boy." Logan replied, keeping his voice monotone to not embarrass himself in front of him.

"Do you maybe want to practice with me? I've noticed you come out here a lot and there's not many people today." Roman questioned, hopefulness in his voice.

"Sorry, I have a test next week that I am studying for." Logan replied truthfully.

"Ok, maybe next time." That was the start of many interactions.

Whenever not a lot of players showed up, Roman would walk up the bleachers and asked Logan if he wanted to practice. Each time he denied him. Most of the excuses were false, as he didn't want to mess up in front of him. Sometimes, Roman would just accept the lie and go back to practicing. Sometimes he stayed and the two of them chatted. If Logan was being honest, he was falling more in love with the boy, the more they talked.

Soon it was nearing the end of soccer season so less and less teammates were showing up. On a day when not even some of the newbies showed up, Logan thought it was time to confess his feelings.

So, when he arrived at the field, he didn't climb up the bleachers, he made his way to Roman who was kicking a line of soccer balls in the net. Once Logan reaches him, Roman glanced up at him and smiled wide, a faint blush dusting Logan's cheeks.

"So you finally decided to come practice with me, at the end of the season, huh?" Roman said, placing his hands on his hips. "What changed your mind Sanders?" He asked teasingly.

"It certainly wasn't all your persuasions, Prince." Logan smirked, always enjoying the banter between the two of them. "Actually there was something I wanted to tell you." Logan added, rubbing at his neck nervously.

"Shoot." Roman said, as he successfully got another goal.

"I... um... IhaveahugecrushonyouandIdidnothavethecouragetotellyoubefore." He blurted out, face reddening by the minute.

Roman stood there in shock. His mouth was a jar and a faint blush appearing on his face. He stood there for a minute too long, and Logan quickly turned around and dashed away. He didn't register the loud shouts of Roman calling his name.

Having been taking soccer all his high school career with many other sports, Roman quickly caught up to him. Pulling him back by his arm, Roman swiftly pulled him against his chest and pulled Logan into a nice sweet kiss. Logan stood there in shock, eyes wide open, but soon closed his eyes and kissed back.

Breaking away for air, Roman stares lovingly into Logan's eyes and held his face between his hands.

"Logan, I've had a crush on you since the moment you first walked into my English class. I just never got the chance to talk to you so I didn't know if you loved me." Roman says sincerely.

"I-I have had a crush on you since English too." Logan admitted, leaning into his hands.

"How would you like it if I took you on our first date right now? I can walk you home? Not the greatest first date but it's very lovely today." Roman inquires, dropping his hand down to hold Logan's.

"Sure." Was all Logan could say with his voice cracking, face starting to redden again.

Before leaving, they quickly went back to the field where Roman got all his stuff, then the two of them, hand in hand, started heading towards Logan's house the long way. When they reached his house, Roman kissed him one last time on the cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow, Love." Roman called out, as Logan walked up the steps of his house.

"See you tomorrow dear." Logan blushed as he said the pet name.

Stepping inside his home, Logan couldn't believe he finally confessed to his crush. With a deep sigh, Logan walked up to his room and started on biology homework that was due in two days that he was supposed to be working on while he was watching Roman.


	4. Impossible Task (Platonic Intruanxceit)

**Third Person**

Dee nervously ran into the closest bathroom he could find. Which just so happened to be the abandoned girls bathroom that no one uses. Rushing to the sinks, he turns one on and starts splashing his face. The task he was given had turned out to be so much harder than he imagined. Remus always had joked about all the different ways he would kill Dumbledore, but in comparison to actually doing it is very difficult. If only Remus and Virgil were here, Virgil would help him with his panicked thoughts and Remus would try and make him laugh, but they were far away in the Great Hall, eating lunch with the rest of the Slytherins.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

He said it like a mantra in his head. Even if this place was abandoned, people will become curious why someone was in here. Loosening his tie, Dee turned the water off and stared at himself in the mirror. Silent tears began to fall down his face. Shuddering out a sob, Dee didn't notice the silent Gryffindor advancing from behind him.

"I know what you did, Deceit! You hexed him, didn't you!? Why? You had the gall to attack him when he defended you!" Whipping around, Dee came face to face with the Golden Boy, Roman Prince, Remus' pathetic excuse of a brother.

Frustrated, angry and stressed, Dee whipped out his wand and shot a jinx at him. Jumping out of the way, as Princey shot a hex back at him, Dee went running behind a stall for cover. Peeking from his spot, he could faintly see Roman also hiding behind the stall walls from the broken mirror. When he peeked out Dee shot another jinx at him. They stood in silence for a bit, Dee peeked under the stall and watched Princey's feet as soon, he too was checking below. Once Dee saw his face, he shot another jinx before running for different cover.

He could hear Princey chase him, going in a circle, and arriving where he started, he was about to shoot another jinx at him but Roman was too fast for him.

"INCENDIO!"

Remus and Virgil were in the Great Hall enjoying some lunch when Gryffindor Patton Moral came cautiously walking over. Avoiding the faces of the Slytherins he passed, Patton stopped in front of Remus and Virgil, nervously twisting his fingers.

"Hey, um, I know you guys don't get along the greatest, but I was wondering if you've seen Roman? He said he was gonna check on Logan and help him, get to the Great Hall for lunch, but he hasn't gotten back yet. He left fifteen minutes ago." Patton spoke, glancing quickly between the two Slytherins.

Glancing around, Remus soon realized that Dee had walked off somewhere and hadn't returned yet either. Standing up, Virgil gave him a curious glance, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to look for Dee." He stated plainly.

Patton suddenly had a horrified expression on his face, saying that not long after Deceit left, Roman got up and went after him. Shocked expressions all around, the three students got up and ran down the halls. Turning a corner they came face to face with Roman who was slightly out of breath.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him." Remus questioned, grabbing Roman by the neck of his robes and pinning him to the wall.

"I'm only repaying him for what he did to Logan!" Roman retorted. "You might want to go check on him. I don't think your _boyfriend_ likes fire." Roman shoved Remus off him and went on his way, to the Hospital Wing. Patton gave the two Slytherins a worried look, before scurrying after him.

Remus and Virgil sprinted down the hallway where Roman had come from. Looking into every room they passed, soon they reached the abandoned bathroom. Remus glanced around the bathroom and saw scorch marks all over the walls and floor, and there in the middle of it all was Dee crying and huddled in the fetal position.

"DEE!" Remus screamed, running over to his fallen friend. Virgil hearing his friend's shout raced over to them.

Dee's robes were badly burned, so much that you could see the burn marks on his arms and legs. Some of his strands of hair were singed and uneven, and he was hiding his face in his knees but Remus could faintly see burn marks on his cheek.

"Dee! Are you alright? What happened?" Virgil asked, kneeling down with Remus in front of Dee. "Are you hurt? We have to get you to the Hospital Wing and tell a teacher what happened!" He added.

"N-no, he was j-just returning the favour." Dee stuttered out. "I d-deserve this…" He added.

"No, you don't! Now come on, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." Virgil spoke, gently grabbing one of Dee's arms, Remus grabbing the other one, and together they raised Dee off the floor.

Together, Remus and Virgil carried Dee to the Hospital Wing, Dee keeping his head turned toward the floor, the whole time. When they got there, they quickly glanced to see if Sanders and his friends were gone. Fortunately, it seemed the Golden Trio went back to the dining hall to finish their lunch. Walking in further, Madam Pomfrey took one look at Dee and ushered them towards a bed.

"What happened?" She demanded, as she examined Dee to assess the full damage.

"I think Princey and Dee has a dual and Dee lost badly." Virgil answered bitterly.

Pomfrey glanced at Remus for a second, then went back to checking Dee. "I'm assuming you're referring to the Prince who isn't here."

Virgil and Remus nodding, Madame Pomfrey got to work on putting ointment on the burns and wrapping them. Giving Dee a potion so the burns wouldn't scar. She gives the three boys warning looks saying she'll report this to Dumbledore, then hurried off.

When Pomfrey was out of sight, the two other Slytherins joined Dee in the bed, who was twiddling with his fingers and not looking at either of his friends.

"We have to get Princey back! We can't just let this go!" Remus fumed, crossing his arms, as he sat rigid on the bed.

"He was getting back at me for hurting Sanders... I think we should leave the three of them alone for now. Besides, the year is almost over, we should be enjoying it while we still can." Dee mumbled, sliding further down.

Sighing, Virgil scooted and joined Dee in laying down. Flicking Remus' arm, Remus glanced down at his two friends and soon joined them in the cuddle pile.

"Our fathers better not hear about this." Remus muttered before all three fell asleep, adrenaline leaving them as they relaxed into the hospital bed.


End file.
